1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of machining a workpiece by cooperation of a machine tool and a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machining system provided with a robot which grasps and transfers a workpiece, and places the workpiece on a jig has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-184055). Further, a machine tool provided with a clamp mechanism for clamping a workpiece, to machine the workpiece placed on a jig has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-201742).
When a clamp mechanism presses a work piece, which has been placed on a jig, against a clamp mechanism, the portion of the workpiece, which abuts with the clamp mechanism, cannot be machined. Thus, conventionally, in order to machine this portion, another operation, for example, placing the workpiece on another jig is necessary in some cases. In this respect, a reduction of machining accuracy and production efficiency may arise.